


Can I have this dance?

by Lightningtiger2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One-Shot, fluffiness ensues, melinda may's secret power is matchmaking, no hydra ward, skyeward feels, takes place after yes man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningtiger2/pseuds/Lightningtiger2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a simple mission Ward finds Skye in an unexpected place and asks her an unexpected question... Hydra Ward does not exist, oneshot that takes place after yes man, pure fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot I wrote a while back on ff.net, please read and review

The mission had been simple,the team needed to infiltrate a high school where a supposed teen with abilities to create and control fire. He was wreaking havoc on the school and it's students.The whole thing had been like a crazy game of hide and seek. Whenever they would come close to catching the alleged suspect he would slip out of their fingers again.

Finally, they had caught him just as he was about to ruin prom for everyone, after they carted him off to the fridge the team returned to the ballroom where the dance was being held to help clean up the destruction left behind.(prom had been cancelled do to emotional stress and damages.) It took awhile but eventually the mess was cleaned up and the team returned to the bus, all except one...

"Where's Skye?" Ward asked Fitzsimmons, as he passed them by.

They where watching a movie (the original planet of the apes, one of Fitz's favorites.)

"Don't Know." Said Fitz his eyes glued to the television. Simmons at least turned her head towards Ward.

"I have'nt seen her since clean up."

Ward wandered over to Tripp's bunk,

"Do you know where Skye is?"

"Beats me." Tripp replied. "Though that girl deserves some free time to wander after being stuck in that tube for so long."

Ward felt himself stiffen. He did not like to think about Skye being shot, the fact they had almost lost her was to much to bear...That's why he was so worried now, he did not like his rookie wandering off, if she were hurt again...

I'm sure she's fine Ward." Tripp said noticing the specialists concerned expression. "She's probeley off looking for Choco Tacos or something, man I could really go for one of those right now..."

Ward left as Tripp got lost in his thoughts.

He approched Coulson. "Sir have you seen Skye?" He asked.

"She's still in the ballroom, Ward." Coulson replied.

The one where that high school prom was being held?"

"Yes." Replied Coulson.

"Thank you Sir." Ward said as he headed towards the ramp,

"Anytime Ward, Anytime." Said Coulson as he smiled after the agent....

Finally Ward arrived at the ballroom. He found Skye sitting at a table in the far corner of the room.

Hey, Rookie." he said. "Is everything all right?" She smiled at him as he took a seat at the table.

"Everything is fine Robot." She replied. "I was just thinking how much it sucks that those kids missed their, prom, I mean it's a once in a life time experience."

Ward smiled. That was Skye always thinking of others before herself, it was one of many great qualities about her...

"Coulson said the Prom was set to be rearranged next week."

"I guess that's good."

"Still some of those kids are gonna be scarred for life after hot head's display."

Ward chuckled at Skye's nickname for the boy they had apprehended. "Coulson also said that therapist would be available." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Skye asked...

"Did you go to your Prom?."

The question caught Ward off guard. "No," he replied. "

Oh right I forgot, fun isn't a part of your programming." Replied Skye with a small laugh. "Though I shouldn't be one to judge considering i have never been to a prom either." From seemingly nowhere slow music began to play.

Ward stood up and turned to Skye with with his hand outstretched. "Can I have this dance?" He asked.

Skye looked at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"I am." Said Ward. She smiled as he led her to the dance floor. "You did well today." He said as they slowly swayed back and forth. His arms around her waist and her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, proof enough that you can stop treating me like a china doll." She said as the continued to dance.

"Well, the team almost lost you, I almost lost you.." Ward said

"I really mean that much to you?" Skye asked looking at Ward.

"Rookie, you mean the world to me." He said as he removed one of his hands to lift her chin and bring her lips to his.

The kiss was gentle and sweet and as they broke apart they smiled at each other, then continued dancing. Up in the music box out of sight Melinda May smiled as she watched the couple dance, she pushed play on the cd player as another song filled the room....


End file.
